Renaissance
by La rose de Fanfiction
Summary: Après la bataille finale de Poudlard, Severus a refait sa vie et est devenu père d'un petit garçon nommé Harry. Il est troublé par la question de son enfant qui lui demande s'il a aimé son père. Que lui répondre sachant qu'en fait son père n'est autre que… lui-même ?


Après la bataille finale de Poudlard, Severus a refait sa vie et est devenu père d'un petit garçon nommé Harry. Il est troublé par la question de son enfant qui lui demande s'il a aimé son père. Que lui répondre sachant qu'en fait son père n'est autre que… lui-même ?

 **Note de l'auteur :** Cette histoire est à la base qu'un OS mais elle pourrait bien devenir une histoire longue plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'espère que cette mise en bouche saura vous plaire.

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne suis pas Rowling donc Sev et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Renaissance**

Tout lentement, le manteau de la nuit se retirait pour dévoiler une fine lumière à l'horizon qui transperçait les nuages sombres. Un chant de coq vint troubler le silence paisible de ce paysage champêtre. Il fut suivi quelques temps plus tard par le doux son des chants timides d'oiseaux qui saluaient avec bonheur l'arrivée du jour. Les premiers rayons de soleil se répandaient avec douceur sur la campagne. Une couleur orangée éclata avec douceur dans le ciel qui devint bleu au fil du temps et ainsi apparut le soleil, magnifique. Il révéla la fine rosée du matin sur les plantes.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années était déjà levé, assis sur une balancelle en bois massif, une tasse de café dans les mains. Depuis la terrasse de sa maison, il profitait de la vue que lui offrait la mer légèrement déchaînée. Un brise marine vint caresser sa peau pâle et il sentit un frisson grimper le long de son corps. Il prit une gorgée de son café encore chaud et ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce moment de paix dont il jouissait depuis un certain bon nombre d'années maintenant. Il rêvassait lorsque que de doux bruits de pas le sortirent de sa rêverie. Il se tourna vers la source des pas qui s'étaient considérablement rapprochés et regarda un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs vêtu d'un pyjama gris argenté qui s'était arrêté au seuil de l'entrée et se frottait les yeux tout en baillant. Un sourire affectueux éclaira le regard onyx de l'homme.

« Bonjour. »

Sa voix de baryton était douce, presque caressante. Le garçon retira ses mains de son visage et posa ses yeux verts émeraude sur l'homme. Il sourit et alla s'asseoir près de l'homme, faisant basculer la balancelle d'arrière et d'avant.

« B'jour, Pa » murmura-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

L'homme drapa un bras autour des épaules de son fils et déposa un baiser sur son front. Le garçon se rapprocha de son corps et s'appuya contre lui pour profiter de sa chaleur humaine.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Harry » souhaita-t-il à l'enfant.

« Merci. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment. L'homme passait de temps à autre sa main dans la chevelure noire et quelque peu longue de son fils. Harry avait souhaité garder ses cheveux longs, refusant toujours de les couper car il voulait qu'ils soient de la même taille que ceux de son père.

« On y va ? » demanda l'homme.

Harry acquiesça contre son torse mais ne fit rien pour se retirer de l'étreinte de son père qui sourit doucement face à son attitude.

« Harry. »

« Encore une minute, s'il te plaît, papa » marmonna le garçon.

« Non, Harry. Tu as assez dormi comme ça. Et tu sais parfaitement que si l'on n'y va pas maintenant, tes grands-mères me feront la peau pour être arrivé en retard » dit l'homme.

Harry poussa un grognement irrité mais se retira tout de même à contrecœur de l'étreinte de son parent. Il se leva et étira ses membres avant de suivre son père à l'intérieur de leur maison. Il monta presque en courant dans sa chambre et laissa son père au rez-de-chaussée qui se dirigea vers la cuisine pour laver sa tasse et attendre le gamin qui était allé se changer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était prêt. Il avait revêtu un jean et un tee-shirt, accompagné des dernières baskets à la mode que lui avait offert l'une de ses tantes pour noël.

« Je suis prêt » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Son père renifla dédaigneusement avant de quitter la cuisine pour le salon où ils prirent un peu de poudre de cheminette et l'homme hurla leur destination puis fut très vite suivi par le garçon.

Harry afficha une expression solennelle à la vue du cimetière derrière l'église. Ils avaient atterri dans le village de Godric's Hollow et y venaient régulièrement mais surtout à chaque anniversaire d'Harry. L'homme prit la main de l'enfant et poussa la porte étroite de l'entrée du cimetière. Ils se frayèrent un chemin au milieu des tombes et finirent par s'arrêter devant la pierre tombale qu'ils cherchaient. Harry lâcha la main de son père et s'agenouilla devant la tombe tandis que l'homme faisait apparaître un bouquet de houx et de lys qu'il déposa sur la pierre en marbre.

« Bonjour, papi et mamie. Salut, père. »

Harry se mordilla la lèvre et essaya de ne pas flancher. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son père et lui se recueillaient sur cette tombe. Ils le faisaient depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait mais qu'importe le nombre de fois, c'était toujours aussi douloureux.

« Harry, nous pouvons… »

« Non » le coupa-t-il abruptement. « Je… je veux dire… non, papa. C'est bon. »

L'homme hocha la tête et attendit silencieusement aux côtés de son fils comme toujours. Harry reprit un semblant de contenance et inspira profondément avant de reprendre où il s'était arrêté un peu plus tôt.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. J'ai onze ans et ça veut dire que je pourrais aller à Poudlard. J'attends avec impatience ma lettre pour pouvoir aller sur le Chemin de Traverse avec papa et m'acheter une baguette » poursuivit-il. « Je souhaite plus que tout vous rendre fiers de moi, honorer vos mémoires en étant un bon sorcier à mon tour. »

Harry fit une pause, les larmes aux yeux. Il caressa la pierre tombale d'une main et traça d'un doigt les inscriptions qui y étaient gravées.

 _James Potter Lily Potter_

 _27 mars 1960 – 31 octobre 1981 30 janvier 1960 – 31 octobre 1981_

 _ **Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort**_

 _Harry Potter_

 _31 juillet 1980 – 2 mai 1998_

 _ **Il n'est pas de naissance qui ne rappelle une mort, pas de victoire qui n'évoque une défaite.**_

« Père… » murmura faiblement Harry, un sanglot dans la gorge. « Ma naissance est aussi le jour de ton décès » balbutia-t-il.

« Harry… »

Harry secoua la tête, des larmes glissant sur ses joues. Il n'était pas question de rentrer maintenant alors qu'il avait l'occasion de se recueillir sur la tombe de son autre père. Ils n'y venaient pas souvent car cet endroit était empli de chagrin pour son papa et lui. Ce cimetière leur rappelait sans cesse ce qu'ils avaient perdu.

« J'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois là, tu sais » confia-t-il douloureusement. « J'aurais souhaité que tu puisses me voir grandir et que tu puisses m'accompagner sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire mes achats pour Poudlard. J'aurais voulu que tu sois là pour me voir prendre le Poudlard Express mais plus que tout, j'aurais juste eu besoin de ta présence à mes côtés. »

Harry baissa sa main et essuya ses larmes tout en reniflant.

« Tu me manques, père. Tu me manques tellement si tu savais » continua-t-il. « Tout le monde n'arrête pas de dire que je te ressemble énormément. Ils disent tous que j'ai tes yeux et ceux de mamie. Ils attendent tous de moi que je sois un grand sorcier comme toi. Dans la rue, les gens me reconnaissent comme le fils du grand héros Harry Potter. Tu sais comment me surnomment la presse pour me différencier de toi puisque nous avons le même nom ? L'enfant de la magie. »

Harry émit un petit renflement plein de mépris et secoua la tête d'un air agacé.

« Puisqu'ils n'arrivent toujours pas à expliquer ma conception, ils ont tous été unanimes sur le fait que j'étais un enfant de la magie. Selon tante Hermione et papa, ce sont tous des imbéciles mais que ce surnom était certainement mieux que le tien, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ou encore l'Élu. »

Harry sourit lorsqu'il entendit son père renifler à ses côtés. Le jeune garçon poussa un soupir et passa sa main dans sa chevelure. Il était un tout petit peu nerveux mais aussi triste. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître son père, celui dont toute la presse sorcière en parlait pratiquement tous les jours. Harry Potter, son père, avait eu une statue en sa mémoire sur la place de Godric's Hollow mais aussi dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie et ainsi que dans la cour de Poudlard. Harry Potter était connu pour avoir survécu au sortilège de mort alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé mais aussi pour son héroïsme et pour avoir défait Voldemort, le mage noir, en se sacrifiant pour protéger sa famille.

Le nom de son père était partout dans les livres d'histoire et il était connu aussi dans le monde entier auprès des autres communautés magiques. Mais ce qui rendait encore plus célèbre son père, c'était _lui._ Sa venue au monde avait déclenché un ras de marée de spéculations. Lorsque les sorciers anglais apprirent que leur Élu avait engrossé le meurtrier de Dumbledore, une vague d'indignation, d'incompréhension et de doutes avait submergé le Royaume-Uni. Severus Snape qui en était presque à son septième mois avait dû se cacher du monde car ce qu'il avait essayé de cacher depuis des mois avait été découvert par une journaliste un peu trop curieuse et qui avait mis sa vie en danger puisqu'à cette époque il continuait d'espionner auprès de Voldemort tout en dissimulant sa grossesse grâce à de puissants sorts mais un moment d'inattention de l'homme avait tout fait foiré.

Les sorciers exigeaient des explications et se demandaient comment une telle grossesse pouvait être possible car que ce soit dans le monde moldu ou magique, aucun homme ne pouvait donner naissance. C'était biologiquement impossible et magiquement aussi mais Severus Snape et Harry Potter étaient en train de leur prouver le contraire. L'ancien professeur de Poudlard avait été contraint de se cacher mais la guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres qui continuait de faire rage au dehors l'avait obligé à sortir de sa cachette et à se mêler à la bataille finale qui se déroula à Poudlard. Peu de sorciers connaissaient la véritable histoire mais pour le public, Harry Potter s'était sacrifié pour sauver la vie du maître des potions et de celle de leur enfant. Une version que personne n'irait contesté car peu étaient présents lors de la mort du mage noir.

« Nous devrions y aller, Harry » lui dit son père.

Le garçon acquiesça et se releva.

« Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire mais je suppose que tu les sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, j'aimerais que tu saches que tu me manques terriblement mais aussi que je t'aime. Je ferais tout mon possible pour te rendre fier de moi, pour honorer ta mémoire et prospérer le nom des Potter. J'essaierais de me montrer digne de toi, digne de vous » déclara-t-il. « Salut ! »

Harry ne tarda pas et se précipita vers la sortie sans attendre l'ancien espion qui fixait le marbre blanc, impassible.

« Merci à vous » dit-il simplement.

Il tourna les talons et rejoignit son fils qui l'attendait à l'entrée du cimetière, les épaules secouées par de puissants sanglots.

« Harry. »

Il tira son fils dans une étreinte réconfortante et l'apaisa en lui chuchotant de mots doux à l'oreille. Il en avait l'habitude et avec les années, il avait appris à consoler assez rapidement son fils. Il ne pourrait jamais effacer cette douleur du cœur de son enfant mais pouvait au moins l'apaiser, la rendre plus supportable.

« Papa ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimais ? » l'interrogea Harry, d'une voix étouffée.

« Qui ? »

« Père » éclaircit Harry.

Le maître des potions se figea à la question. Il ne s'y était pas attendu et pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, il était sans voix. Il n'était pas sûr de comment à répondre à une telle question car si pour son fils elle était simple, pour lui, elle ne l'était pas. Il y avait énormément de paramètres à prendre en compte pour répondre à une telle préoccupation car il savait que comme tous les enfants de son âge et dans la situation d'Harry, il était tout à fait normal de se poser des questions sur la relation qu'entretenait les parents.

Il lui était impossible de dire à son fils qu'il avait détesté Potter pour tout ce qu'il représentait et qu'il avait été injuste envers lui tout au long de sa scolarité car il lui rappelait sans cesse le garçon qui l'avait persécuté lorsqu'il était étudiant à Poudlard. Il n'était pas capable de dire à son fils qu'il avait considéré Potter comme un enfant gâté, pour un garçon qui se croyait au-dessus de tout le monde car il était le _survivant_. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Harry qu'il avait haï Potter de toute son âme pour être le fils de son persécuteur et l'enfant de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé.

Mais le plus important dans tout ça, c'était comment expliquer à son fils qu'en réalité le père qu'il pleurait n'avait jamais existé ? Qu'il n'était pas le fils du célèbre héros Harry James Potter mais qu'en fait le fils de James et Lily Potter et le fils de Severus Snape et Harry Potter n'était qu'une seule et même personne ?

Comment pourrait-il dire à son enfant que ce héros mort tragiquement n'était autre que lui-même ? Qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul et même Harry Potter mais que des circonstances étranges et toujours inexpliquées avaient fait que Potter se retrouve dans son corps, à l'intérieur de son ventre et qu'il soit obligé de grandir à nouveau ? Comment pourrait-il lui dire que tout avait commencé à cause d'un sort mal prononcé et inconnu ?

Comment le lui dire ?

« J'ai plusieurs fois mis ma vie en danger pour lui, Harry. J'ai été prêt à de nombreuses reprises à sacrifier ma vie pour lui » répondit le maître des potions.

Harry recula légèrement et leva la tête vers son père, un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Alors tu l'aimais ? »

« Il y a très peu de personnes pour qui je serais prêt à donner ma vie, Harry. Et en ce monde, tu es le seul pour qui je serais disposé à un tel sacrifice » avoua l'ancien espion.

« Alors tu l'aimais » conclut Harry en souriant.

« On y va. »

L'homme prit la main de son fils et les fit transplaner jusqu'au Terrier, la demeure des Weasley. Le Terrier avait bien changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Les Weasley avaient détruit leur ancienne maison pour en construire une autre. Harry poussa la porte du nouveau Terrier et toute une assemblée de personnes l'accueillit avec un puissant :

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, Harry ! »

Harry sourit et remercie tous ses proches pour cet accueil, se laissa tirer par Teddy qui le mena à Victoire car tous deux avaient un cadeau pour le garçon et étaient impatients de le lui montrer.

Parfois, Severus se demandait s'il fallait garder ce secret encore longtemps mais lorsqu'il voyait le sourire de son fils et la vie qu'ils avaient depuis ce fameux accident, il oubliait ses inquiétudes et se dit que c'était peut-être pour le mieux.


End file.
